


You're More My Type

by lynnkun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Assistant Coach Kiyoshi Teppei, Fake Dating, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Kagami is a second year, Kissing, Kiyoshi is a third year, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Aida Riko, Mentions of Sex, No Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: Kagami’s homophobic parents are taking a trip to Japan to visit their son. After Kagami came out a few years ago, things had been tense and awkward between them. This is Kagami’s chance to make sure they don’t run away from the reality of his sexuality again.





	You're More My Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely rewritten version of a very old work from 2016. Hope you enjoy!

Kagami is on his way out of the locker room after the days long practice when he remembers that he needed to ask Kiyoshi something. He turns back into the gymnasium, spotting Kiyoshi sitting on the bench with his nose buried in a clipboard, likely with stats and gameplans scrawled all over it. 

Since he took the position of assistant coach after destroying his knee, he has been more hands on than Riko had ever been. He is deeply invested in the success of the team, likely spending hours at night reviewing basketball videos and the team’s highlights. Despite Kiyoshi’s clear attention to the clipboard, Kagami taps his shoulder to gently interrupt him. Kiyoshi looks up, eyebrows still furrowed before he realizes it’s Kagami; a gentle smile breaks his concentrated look.

“Hey coach, can I talk to you? I promise it won’t take long.” Kagami says, not wanting to interrupt Kiyoshi. Kagami bites his lip nervously, fiddling with the strap of his bag. Something about talking to Kiyoshi always made him nervous. Likely because of his devastating crush on him, but we’ll ignore that for now. 

“Of course! What do you need?” Kiyoshi exclaims, setting down the clipboard and giving Kagami all of his attention. He can’t help not to, he adores the kid.

“I just wanted to ask a favor, if that’s ok?” Kagami asks, kind of delaying asking him.

“Do I get something in return?” Kiyoshi teases, wiggling his eyebrows at Kagami. This causes a light blush to dust over Kagami’s tanned skin.

“I-I mean, sure?” Kagami stutters, not really knowing how to respond to that. GOD, Kagami is usually such a loud, confident person. How could Kiyoshi possibly make him feel this way? He must be a wizard or something.

“I’m just teasing, kid.” Kiyoshi admits, feeling bad about making Kagami feel embarrassed. “What do you need?” He asks, running his hands through his hair. Kiyoshi would probably jump off a cliff for any of his teammates, so he can’t imagine it being anything too shocking.

“So, my parents are coming home for Thanksgiving, and they are kind of conservative and aren’t too fond of me being gay so I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend and bring you to dinner as an extra fuck you?” Kagami says, all in one breath. He realizes how dumb it sounds now that he’s saying it out loud and he can’t help but rub at his neck sheepishly. Kiyoshi’s only response at first is his beautiful and full laughter.

“I didn’t peg you as a rebel, Kagami.” Kiyoshi says, raising his eyebrows. He understands in some way, considering he went through the same phase when he came out as bisexual to his family and friends. He didn’t necessarily get any negative feedback, just the need to lash out in anger at the world for even making his coming out a thing. It was a rough time.

“Yeah, well I just love digging into my parents’ nerves in just the right way. That’s why I got my ears pierced a while back.” Kagami says, pointing to his ear that is currently vacant of a piercing, but he occasionally will wear a stud in. “You don’t have to. I know you’re straight.”

“I mean, I don’t have any plans, so why not?” Kiyoshi says, shrugging. He then stands up from the bench, grabbing his things to head home. He turns back to Kagami, now standing a few inches taller. “So, how come you asked me? Kuroko probably would have been easier, right?” He asks, just generally curious.

“Nah, Kuroko’s too small. I need them to know I’m a real gay bottom. You know?” Kagami says, a little too nonchalantly for the content of what he just said. Kiyoshi nearly chokes on his spit. “You’re more my type anyway.” Kagami says, shrugging as he walks out of the gym.

“See you tomorrow!” Kagami laughs, waving.

-

Kagami was surprisingly pleased at the sight of Kiyoshi in the entrance of his home. The cold air was rushing in from outside, mixing with the heat from inside his apartment. Kagami’s parents were lounging on the couch, leaning over to take a glance at their guest. Kiyoshi was wearing a straight cut pair of khakis that cut off right above his ankle, a bit short for his long legs. He was also sporting some nice sneakers with long socks peeking out below his pant leg. On top he was wearing a heavy coat with a blue button up underneath. Finally, to compensate for the cold weather he was wearing a scarf, gloves, and a beanie.  
“Hey, babe.” Kiyoshi says, leaning down and pecking Kagami on the lips. He noticed immediately that his parents were watching the two and therefore got into the act as soon as he entered the door. Kagami was clearly shocked, but calmed down quickly to not make his parents suspicious. 

“Come inside, you must be freezing.” Kagami says, closing that door and helping Kiyoshi out of his coat, gloves, scarf, and hat. “I like this hat on you.” Kagami says, twisting Kiyoshi around and pulling him down to meet his lips again. This kiss is a little longer and deeper, really playing it up for Kagami’s parents. At this display of intimacy, his parents turn away, not wanting to watch any longer than they have to. Kiyoshi steps back away from Kagami, turning towards the redhead’s parents.

“Hi, I’m Kiyoshi.” He says, bending into a polite bow. His parents stand up, fake smiles on their faces. 

“Nice to meet you. So you’re Taiga’s… boyfriend?” Kagami’s father says, clear disdain in his voice as he spits out the word boyfriend.

“Yup. That’s me.” Kiyoshi says, rubbing at the back of his neck. They both kind of stare at him, not really saying anything. Kagami comes up behind Kiyoshi, interrupting the awkward silence. 

“Right well, obviously this is my mom and dad.” Kagami says, introducing them. “Maybe introduce yourselves?” Kagami says, slightly disappointed in his parents’ disrespect towards Kiyoshi who hasn’t done anything wrong. Kagami’s dad clears his throat.

“I’m Kagami Takeshi. This is my wife, Naoki.” Takeshi says, short and simple. He turns to Kagami. “Is the food almost done?” Neither of Kagami’s parents were necessarily chefs, so Kagami opted to make the food.

“It should be done in a few minutes. Me and Kiyoshi will go set the table.” Kagami says, grabbing Kiyoshi’s arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. Once they are out of sight, Kagami holds up his hand for a high five. Kiyoshi quickly delivers, smiling.

“That was amazing, they are so uncomfortable!” Kagami cheers quietly. “And don’t be afraid to get more handsy. You could slap my ass or something if you are comfortable with that.” Kagami proposes. Kiyoshi is absolutely comfortable with that. In the form fitting joggers Kagami is wearing, his ass looks honestly irresistible. 

“I could call you Taiga if you want as well?” Kiyoshi suggests leaning against the counter. 

“Only if I can call you Teppei.” Kagami says, reaching into the cupboard to grab some plates. The bottom of his t-shirt rises, exposing his toned abs. Kiyoshi can’t help it as his eyes travel downward and doesn’t realize that Kagami is speaking to him.

“Teppei?” Kagami says, putting some plates in front of his face for him to grab. “I asked if you could set these on the table for me.” Kagami says, eyebrows raised and a smug look on his face. He had obviously caught Kiyoshi checking him out.

“Um, yeah. O-of course.” Kiyoshi says, stumbling over his words in embarrassment. They quietly set the table together, the atmosphere strangely domestic. The gentle sound of TV in the living room and the smell of Thanksgiving dinner filling the small apartment. Just as they finished setting the table, a timer goes off on the counter, signalling that the food is ready. Kagami’s parents get up, turning the TV off. 

“It smells amazing, Taiga.” Kagami’s mother says, entering the kitchen/dining area. She and her husband take a seat next to each other at the small four person table. From their visible stance in the kitchen, Kiyoshi comes up behind Kagami who is standing at the counter, unwrapping tinfoil from the pan of some of the dishes. 

Kiyoshi wraps his arms around Kagami and places wet, noisy kisses on his neck to get his parents' attention. Kagami starts giggling, his neck and sides a bit ticklish at Kiyoshi’s contact. He continues trying to finish up the food, but is admittedly distracted. He leans his head back onto Kiyoshi’s shoulder, allowing for wider access to his neck. Kiyoshi sucks a red mark right above Kagami’s collar bone above the neck line of his shirt. He trails back upward with light pecks until he reaches his ear. He nibbles on his earlobe, before gently whispering in his ear. 

“You’re ass looks amazing in those pants.” Kiyoshi says, before stepping back and slapping his ass. He leans to the side, grabbing the pan in front of Kagami. It has cooled to the point of being warm but not too hot to the touch. Kagami’s parents are at the table, clearly uncomfortable but not voicing it. He shoots them a cocky looking smile, setting down the pan in front of them. Kagami has already done considerable work on the turkey, carving enough off of it to eat. He carries that and the rest of the food to the table, all of it barely fitting. Kiyoshi has already taken a seat across from Naoki, so he sits next to him across from his father.

“Well, dinner is ready.” Kagami says, pushing his seat in flush to the table. He peeks a look at Kiyoshi, who looks genuinely excited for the food. He’s tasted Kagami’s cooking a few times, but nothing to this extent.

“It looks amazing.” Takeshi states, awkwardly reaching forward to begin eating the pile of food on his plate. Considering the appetite of the Kagami family, not much of this food will be left by the end of the night.

“So, Kiyoshi. You play basketball too I assume?” Naoki asks, taking a sip of her water. Kiyoshi looks up from his food, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Well, kind of,” Kiyoshi begins, not really knowing how to explain. “Me and Taiga played together last year, but I have a knee injury that really only gets worse the more I play, so I’m the assistant coach for Seirin now.” He explains, putting some more food into his mouth.

“He was an amazing center for the team. I don’t think we could have done it without him.” Kagami says, smiling at Kiyoshi. He smiles back, knowing Kagami genuinely means that. Takeshi looks thoroughly annoyed by their displays of affection, which pleases Kagami. Naoki who seems more tolerant continues to ask questions about their relationships.

“How long have you guys been together?” She asks. “Taiga really doesn’t tell us much.” She says, laughing. 

“I’m not really interested in knowing about such a relationship.” Takeshi comments, scoffing into the bite of food he is ungraciously shoving into his mouth. Unlike Kagami who looks like a cute chipmunk when eating, Takeshi just looks disgusting.

In response to Takeshi’s comment, Naoki slaps his upper arm, huffing. “He doesn’t mean that.” She reassures, turning towards Kagami with a smile on her face.

“Yes, I do.” Takeshi says, an annoyed look pointed towards his wife. 

“Well, regardless. I’m interested to know.” She says, rolling her eyes and turning back to Kiyoshi and Kagami.

“Uh, well we started dating after basketball season last year.” Kiyoshi lies, continuing with his story. “We had more time because we didn’t practice as much and kind of got to know each other, then started dating after that.” Kiyoshi finishes, intertwining his fingers with Kagami’s on top of the table.

“That sounds lovely.” Naoki says, a genuine smile on her face. It’s good to know that Kagami’s mother has warmed up to the idea of Kagami being gay. Takeshi on the other hand continued making offhand comments the rest of dinner. It was still a decently enjoyable meal, and they survived. Kagami was admittedly happy with the upset state of his father, knowing he had successfully pissed him off. 

Once Kagami’s parents had returned to the couch after dinner and Kagami and Kiyoshi had cleaned up the table and kitchen, Kiyoshi deemed it a decent time to head out. It was almost 8 o’clock and his grandparents would expect him home soon. 

They had been sitting on the love seat adjacent to Kagami’s parents watching TV for a while. Kagami was leaning into Kiyoshi’s side, his head on his shoulder. Kiyoshi had one hand wrapped around Kagami’s waist and the other rubbing gently back and forth into Kagami’s thighs. They would occasionally kiss and chat a little bit. 

At one point, Kagami had temporarily planted himself into Kiyoshi’s lap on his way up to the bathroom. Kiyoshi’s hands rested immodestly on Kagami’s ass as they kissed for a few seconds. They stopped because of the growl that came from Takeshi. “Christ, Taiga! Knock it off.” He said, sternly adjusting his gaze back to the TV screen. Kagami couldn’t help burst out into giggles as he lifted himself off of Kiyoshi’s lap and ran off to the bathroom. Kiyoshi had a blush on his face as he settled back into the couch.

As Kagami walked back into the living room, Kiyoshi stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “I think I’m going to head out now.” He said, turning towards Kagami. They both walked in front of the TV towards the door. Kagami helps Kiyoshi into his abundance of warm clothing. It had gotten even more chilly, so the walk home would be rough. Naoki gets up from the couch, walking towards them.

“Well, it was great meeting you, Kiyoshi. I can see that you are truly a good match for my son. And don’t be bothered by him, he’s an ass.” She says, pointing towards her husband. Kiyoshi blushes at the accepting words of Kagami’s mother, smiling. Naoki pulls Kiyoshi into a hug unexpectedly.

“Feel free to come by next time I’m in town. And maybe I’ll get him to come around next time.” Naoki speaks gently into Kiyoshi’s ear before leaning back down from the considerable height she had to reach to be able to speak into his ear. She smiles at him once again, walking back towards the couch to allow Kagami and Kiyoshi to say goodbye.

Kagami turns to Kiyoshi with wide eyes. “Wow, that went a lot better than expected.” He says, laughing and shrugging. “Well, I’ll text you?” Kagami says, pulling the other into a hug.

“Sure.” Kiyoshi says, hugging him back. They pull away and he plants one last kiss on Kagami’s lips. They finally pull apart after a good few seconds, slightly out of breath. Kiyoshi looks into Kagami’s eyes for another couple seconds before stepping away towards the door. 

“See you, Taiga.” He says, opening the door.

“Later, Teppei.” Kagami says, a wide grin on his face as he slap Kiyoshi’s ass as he exits the door. They both laugh, giving one last wave as the door shuts.

-

The next monday after break, Kagami approaches Kiyoshi during lunch. He is sitting in a corner of the classroom by himself, reading a book as he eats. 

“You wanted a favor?” He says bluntly, getting right to the point. He doesn’t want to waste Kiyoshi’s lunch time, and he needs to get back to his own class anyway. Kiyoshi looks up, startled.  
“Oh, hey Kagami. Don’t worry about it.” He says, biting into a carrot.

“Hey, you did something huge for me.” Kagami says, pulling up a chair and leaning a bit too close to Kiyoshi than is probably necessary. 

“I don’t think you’ll like what I have in mind.” Kiyoshi says, a smirk on his face as he looks back down at his book. Kagami leans back, crossing his arms.

“It can’t be that bad.” He says, rolling his eyes. Kiyoshi sets down his book, leaning closer to Kagami, Kagami sitting back up as well until they are only a few inches apart.

“Are sexual favors out of pocket?” Kiyoshi says, face completely serious. Kagami bursts out laughing, leaning away from Kiyoshi. He laughs for a bit before realizing Kiyoshi isn’t laughing with him.

“Wait, are you actually serious?!” Kagami chokes out, a little too loud for the quiet and peaceful classroom.

“I mean, I don’t want to force you into anything, but if you’re down...” Kiyoshi says, shrugging and taking a bite of another baby carrot. Kagami leans in once again, looking around as he begins whispering.

“I thought you were straight?!” He whisper yells. Now it’s Kiyoshi’s turn to let out a loud laugh, his hand on his stomach.

“Who told you that?” Kiyoshi asks, wiping at the tears in his eyes comically. Kagami stumbles over his words, not really knowing what to say.

“I-I mean you dated Riko last year and didn’t say anything when I called you straight?” Kagami says, clearly in disbelief. 

“I’m bi.” Kiyoshi says, nonchalant. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“Well, if you’re sure sexual favors is what you want, come to my place friday?” Kagami says, standing up and putting the chair back. He has a slight blush on his cheeks, the bold statement hitting his pride a little.

“See you then, Taiga.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out the old version it is going to be up for a bit but I'm deleting within the week or so. I want to make this a multichap fic, but no promises.... I tend to be really bad at continuing fanfic. Also, I want to give credit to @floorpotato for being the beta for this fic, thanks dude <3


End file.
